myminecraftstorymodestorysfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/The Order of the Rock Part 5 - Jumping off the Bridge
SpongeBob, Gary and Sandy is inside a tunnel* Sandy: I want to show you something. SpongeBob: Not that this isn't a really cool, dimly-lit tunnel, but... how far away is this thing you wanna show me? Sandy: Careful, SpongeBob. You don't want to get a reputation as a wimp. SpongeBob: -_- This isn't my first time in a cave, Sandy. Sandy: Yeah, but have you ever seen -- *Sandy shows SpongeBob and Gary a skull of Freddy Fazbear* An Animatronic skull? SpongeBob: :O Whoa! Sandy: Fresh from the Nether. You're the first person I've showed it to. SpongeBob: You risked your life for that dusty old skull? :/... Sandy: No, I risked my life for the thing I'm gonna EXCHANGE for that dusty old skull. ;).. There's this guy I'm meeting up with at Springfield -- he's gonna trade me a diamond for it. Being the resident go-getter pays off every once in awhile. SpongeBob: Is an Animatronic skull worth that much? :/.. Sandy: Are you kidding? For all the trouble I had to go to get it, I should be asking for much more. SpongeBob: Wow. Sandy: Wow... what? SpongeBob: In a single day, you went to the Nether, you killed a Freddy Fazbear animatronic... I mean, (I meant also that idk who else to be that Wither skeleton at first XD) I DID build a super-cool statue, but still. It's pretty sweet being you, huh? Sandy: You know... you could come with me. (Eh... She likes him or what? XD...) *SpongeBob seems surprised that she said that* Sandy: I mean, if you're too nervous, I totally get it. But I wouldn't mind a little backup. SpongeBob: What's in it for me? :/... Sandy: Respect. Admiration. Not getting punched in the face for saying that just now. *SpongeBob laughs kinda nervously* SpongeBob: You just keep a crafting table down here? *They see it* Sandy: ;) Comes in handy. <:) Since that wooden sword of yours got busted... SpongeBob: :O... :D You're giving me a new one? Sandy: Even better. You can make your own. ;) One stick, plus two stones equals one sword. *SpongeBob walks to the chest and opens it* Sandy: Just grab what you need. SpongeBob: :D Oh. Okay. Thanks. Hey, is all this stuff yours? Sandy: :/ No, we're just stealing from whoever was dumb enough to leave this here. (Is this? This is a rlly dumb question tho XD...) Of course it's mine. >:(... SpongeBob: :) Just making sure. Oh, here we go! Jackpot. *SpongeBob got the stick and stones* *He goes to crafting table and this are also a good table* Sandy: Just place the pieces on the table. *SpongeBob puts the stick and stones and it now turns into a sword* SpongeBob: Wow! My new sword! :D... Sandy: See, isn't it better when you make it yourself? ;)... *SpongeBob puts it in his pocket i guess and they enter the exit* Sandy: :D Check it out -- Springfield's all lit up. *Their building is there and it means good news!* SpongeBob: I can't believe it -- we won! :D... Sandy: Good for you, SpongeBob. (Funny XD... For sure if she care?) SpongeBob: It's about time we beat Patrick and his gang of jerks! >:) What kind of a stupid name is the Catfish, anyway? Sandy: You know, Patrick may be kind of arrogant, but he has come through for me in tricky situations. You might wanna get to know him -- And becomes his friend, again. just in case. He's good at building, that's for sure. It's always useful to have a guy like that around... no matter what you might think of him personally. SpongeBob: Pearl and Squidward wouldn't be cool with that. Sandy: They aren't the bosses of you. (Duh, so they aren't bosses and i am aware they said something like that IF i choose to say so, idk what Jesse said after this but i know they kinda talked about this...) *They say the stuff about this choice* SpongeBob: C'mon -- let's hurry. *They walk on a bridge to get to Springfield, then to get to Springfield ya have to... If they can XD* Sandy: ;)... Remember what Springfield was like... BEFORE it was cool? SpongeBob: Remember what WE were like before WE were cool? Sandy:... some of us will never be cool. SpongeBob: Ha-ha. (But uh.. But is SpongeBob laughing tho? But SpongeBob maybe try... But idk, to laugh like Nelson Muntz? XD Or idk, he sounds sarcastic...) *They three stop because there are Fossas in front of them* SpongeBob: *SpongeBob is pretty scared, and pretty awkward* Fossas! :O *He sees Heffalumps and Woozles behind them* Crap... *The Fossas is getting closed and SpongeBob and Sandy is scared* *Heffalumps and Woozles is getting closer* Sandy: This... doesn't look good. *SpongeBob looks under the bridge and sees water* Sandy: Well -- there's only one way off this bridge. *SpongeBob is thinking meanwhile the dangerous creatures is getting lol closer, those creatures now* Sandy: Whatever we do, we do it together. *Very close to get eaten by the many creatures* Hurry up, SpongeBob! SpongeBob: All right, let's jump! (Lol, let's jump like The LEGO Movie scene XD...) *Fossa tries to eat them but SpongeBob, Sandy and Gary jumps* *Meanwhile they fall text says: "Carson Luctman Presents" "In Association with Nickelodeon"* *They all three stops and an idk a big rlly logo says the title: "SPONGEBOB: STORY MODE"* *They continue falling and Sandy and SpongeBob is close so SpongeBob tries to do a cool dance meanwhile they fall but a Fossa lands behind SpongeBob which are making Sandy scared and SpongeBob looks behind himself and notices that, he punch The Fossa and it lands on many clams which flies away and Gary close his eyes meanwhile falling and the clams avoids him. Then, many rays is flying under them and Sandy for some reason is punching one of them. Then there are some octopus under them and this is where the background music and falling stops* Sandy: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! SpongeBob: (Oh and he forget he can swim? XD) OWWWWW *All three lands in water* *SpongeBob forgets he is a sponge* Burns; it burns! Sandy: Don't you know? You dive INTO the water - you don't land on top of it. Besides, you are a sponge, you live in Bikini Bottom! Pull yourself together, and follow me. *Sandy swims so SpongeBob and Gary follows her* *End of Part 5!* Category:Blog posts